Cierra los ojos
by hermy-potter-hp
Summary: Oneshot Hermione fue secuestrada para llevar a Harry a una trampa y a una ultima batalla... El no quiere perderla. Una despedida... Ya lo se no soy buena para esto... Pero pasen, lean y digan por ustes mismos que tal...


Hola yo estoy aqui de nuevo... Es un one-shot de Hermione y Harry, espero os guste...

* * *

**Cierra los ojos**

Harry estaba sentado junto al haya que se encontraba fuera del colegio... Era un dia muy bonito y todos los alumnos estaban en clases excepto él... Dumbledore le había dado la autorización de no entrar a clases pero no había utilizado ese privilegio hasta ese momento.  
No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo ocurrido ese fin de semana...

Flash Back

.-Ron! No has visto a Hermione? La he buscado todo el dia... Y no la encuentro...

Harry entraba al gran comedor corriendo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor mientras los de Slytherin le miraban con ojos sombríos y una sonrisa triunfante en la boca...

.-Ay tranquilo... No está en la biblioteca?

.-No... No está...

.-Mmm puedes buscarla en el mapa...

Harry no necesitó escucharlo dos veces y al instante salió de nuevo corriendo de allí...

.-Que sucede con Harry?

.-Pues... Solo estaba buscando a Hermione...

.-Pero... Yo tampoco la he visto en todo el dia...

.-Tranquila Gin... Ya parecerá...

.-Eso espero...

Harry no tardó mucho en regresar, llegó con una cara pálida y jadeando de tanto correr, llegó a la mesa junto a Ron y se apoyó con sus manos en las rodillas mientras recobraba el aliento... Ginny al verle tan palido rompio el silencio...

.-Harry? Que sucedió?

.-No está en el mapa y Parvati dice que anoche no llegó a dormir...

.-Deberíamos avisar a Dumbledore...

.-Ay... Yo no entiendo porque se procupan tanto... Debe estar por allí con sus nuevas amigas del club ese de biblioteca...

Harry estaba llegando al un colapso y al escuchar esto su tono verdoso de la cara se volvió rojo...

.-Que no entiendes! No aparece! Iré con Dumbledore...

Harry salió de nuevo de allí pero ahora hacia el despacho del director... Iba a toda velocidad pero una voz hizo que se detuviera...

.-Eh Potter! Que no encuentras a tu amiga? O mejor dicho novia?

.-No te metas Malfoy y tu como lo sabes eh?

.-No soy imbecil como los demás...

.-Eso si lo dudaría...

Harry se volteó de nuevo y empezó a caminar apresuradamente cuando escuchó ese tono arrogante de Malfoy que hablaba por detras haciendo que de nuevo se parara...

.-Yo vi que sucedió con ella...

Harry se volteó y vio como estaba recargado elegantemente sobre la pared jugando con lo que parecía un reloj de oro...

.-Lo estas inventantado...

.-Si? No escucho en tu voz seguridad... Quieres que te lleve donde la vi o no Potter?

.-Tu? Estas tratando de ayudarme?

.-No confundas Potter... Quieres que te lleve o solo estoy perdiendo aqui mi tiempo?

Harry se lo dudó bastante tiempo mientras veía como Malfoy miraba sin cesar el reloj y luego lo abria para ver la hora y lo volvia a cerrar...

.-Bueno como no te decides... Suerte en tu busqueda Potter...

.-No espera... Llevame...

Draco que estaba de espaldas a Harry dibujó una mueca que parecia una sonrisa que Harry no veía...

.-Vamos...

Harry lo seguia todavía con dudas y preguntandose si debería haberle avisado a Dumbledore pero en ese momento solo quería ir por Hermione... Estaba preocupado... Que le había pasado? Malfoy estaría mientiendo?  
Cuando Harry volvió a la realidad vio que estaban a un par de metros de las orillas del bosque prohibido...

.-Que hacemos aqui?

.-Allí fue donde la vi...

Harry se diriguió al lugar señalado por Malfoy encontrandose con unos arbustos... Vio que algo se movió y aceleró el paso, sacó su varita y movió los arbustos... Al no ver nada metió la cabeza entre ellos... Solo escuchó una voz 'Desmaius' y cayó inconciente al piso...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Ron... Y Harry? Ya se tardó mucho no crees?

.-Ya debe haber encontrado a Hermione...

.-Si hubiera sido así hubieran venido... Vamos acompañame...

Cambiaron el rumbo que llevaban hacia la sala de Gryffindor para ir con el director... Llegaron y Ginny tocó tres veces y abrió la puerta.  
Dumbledore estaba escribiendo algo sobre su escritorio mientras todos los cuadros platicaban animadamente entre ellos, Ginny se adelantó unos pasos mientras Ron se quedaba embobado viendo los instrumentos que estaba allí...

.-Profesor... Han encontrado ya a Hermione? Harry esta bien?

.-Hermione? Harry?

.-Si, no le vino a avisar que no encontraban a Hermione?

Dumbledore se paró de golpe de su lugar mirando con esos ojos azules a Ginny...

.-Hace cuanto los vieron por ultima vez?

.-A Hermione no se le ve desde ayer y a Harry... El nos dijo que iba a venir para aca, eso fue hace como una hora...

Dumbledore se acercó a uno de los aparatos que estaban sonbre una mesita, parecía un espejo pero no se veía ni un reflejo... Dumbledore estuvo unos instantes vindolo se separó de golpe de el y se diriguió a su ave...

.-Ve con Minerva...

El ave dio un flamaso y desapareció... Se dejó caer sobre su lugar pesadamente y se quedó viendo al techo por unos minutos...

.-Profesor... que sucede?- Se animó a decir Ginny despues de un tiempo en silencio inquietante...

La profesora McGonagall llegó junto con los otros profesores todos palidos y agitados...

.-Profesor?

.-Ha sucedido lo que hemos temido... Se llevaron a Harry y Hermione...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry abrió un poco los ojos y vio frente a el a Hermione encadenada, sentada y con la cabeza tirada hacia abajo, al parecer estaba inconciente... Trató de pararse pero sintió un gran dolor, se fijó y vio todo su cuerpo estaba rodeado de unos como hilos muy delgados de metal que le cortaban hasta hacerle sangrarsu cuerpo al moverse...

.-Vaya Potter... Veo que ya despertaste... No eres tan debil como la sangre sucia...

.-Malfoy... Maldito, me mentiste...

.-En serio creias que te iba a ayudar? Bueno... Pero no te mentí... Allí mismo fue donde se llevaron a la sangre sucia esta...

Draco se ahgachó y se acercó a Hermione con una mano y le levantó la barbilla, Harry pudo ver que toda su cara estaba llena de cicatrices y moretones...

.-Que lastima que sea una asquerosa sangre sucia que la verdad no está nada mal...

.-Suletala!

Harry se empezó a mover desesperadamente entre las cuerdas haciendo que empezaran a romper su tunica y su piel haciendolo sangrar de los brazos y piernas...

.-Como si de verdad me interesaran las ratas de biblioteca...

.-Draco... Vamonos... El señor nos espera...

.-Claro padre...

Draco salió del lugar mientras que Lucius se acercaba a Harry... Soltó las cadenas a Hermione que cayó tendida en el piso con un golpe seco...

.-Vaya... Ni gracia tiene para caer... Es una lastima... Parate Potter...

Lucius lo tomó del cuello de la blusa y lo hizo pararse y caminar como pudo hasta la salida... Estaba en una celda de muchas que había en ese pasillo, caminaron hasta llegar a unas escaleras que iban hacia abajo, había un olor muy desagradable en el aire, era de putrefacción... Harry despues de un momento se dio cuenta de que se diriguian a unas catacumbas...

.-Nos vemos de nuevo... Harry Potter...

Voldemort estaba parado frente a el con sus ojos rojos y su capa negra arrastrando las palabras.  
Harry volteó a ver a todos lados, estaba todo lleno de mortífagos y no había salida, sintió que algo rozó sus piernas...

.-Nagini tiene hambre... Cuando mueras tu seras su comida...

.-Como estas tan seguro que yo moriré?

.-Dime... Como un ñiño como tu sin poderes desarrollados puede derrotar a un ser tan supremo como yo?

.-Porque tu eres un imbecil y yo no...

Harry iba a pagar caro lo dicho y lo sabía... Vio un brillo muy raro en los ojos de Voldemort y se escuchaban amanazas hacia Harry por todo el lugar... Acercó su mano a la cara de Harry y la dejó enfrente de sus ojos y poco a poco cerró la mano haciendo un puño, Harry al instante sintió como todas las cuerdas que estaban alrededor de él casi flojas ahora le apretaban toda la piel haciendo que sangrara bastante por todo el cuerpo... Bajo él solo se vio como se formaba un charco de sangre...

.-Vaya... Tienes coraje... Pero no es suficiente...

Soltó las cuerdas de Harry haciendo que estas cayeran al piso...

.-Saca tu varita Potter, veremos que puedes hacer conmigo...

Harry se sentía todavía un poco aturdido por el hechizo que le había mandado Malfoy pero sacó su varita y le apuntó a Voldemort con ella...

.-_Crucio_...- Esta le dio de lleno a Voldemort pero no hizo ningun gesto...

.-Creo que todavía no aprendes a hacerla... Tendré que enseñarte... _Crucio_...

El tiempo pasaba muy lento para Harry que cada vez se sentía mas debil a casusa de la perdida de sangre... Era un pelea, Harry lanzaba hechizos al hazar pero Voldemort los esquivaba facilemte... Cada minuto que pasaba Harry estaba mas debil hasta que su cuerpo ya no aguantó mas... Cayó tendido en el piso de rodillas...

.-Ya me aburrí... Y Nagini se muere de hambre... Avada Keda...

.-_Expelliarmus!_

Voldemort salió disparado hacia atras cayendo sobre unos mortifagos.  
Harry volteó a ver de donde había salido el hechizo y pudo ver a Dumbledore enfrente seguido de Ron Ginny Hermione y varios de los integrantes de la Orden...

.-Ah... Dumbledore...Que te trae por aca?... Mis fieles mortifagos... Matenlos...

Harry que estaba tendido en el centro se arrastró como pudo lejos de lo que iba a ser seguro el campo de batalla, pegandose a un pilar que estaba cerca, se puso detras de el mientras escuchaba como se lanzaban hechizos sobre si... Estaba muy mareado y veia todo borroso pero alcanzó apenas a ver la sombra de Hermione frente a el...

.-Harry... Estas bien?

No podía hablar estaba demasiado cansado, cuando escuchó un gritillo de Hermione que había visto el rastro de sangre que había dejado...

.-Ay... ay que hago! Has perdido mucha sangre... No se que hacer...

.-Ve... vete...

.-No! No te puedo dejar así...

.-Mira nada mas... Que escena tan hermosa... Haste a un lado Potter... He esperado tanto tiempo... Ahora tu maldita sangre sucia, pagarás por lo la cachetada que me diste en tercero... Que? Creiste que lo había olvidado?

.-Que Malfoy? Piensas atacarme sin que tenga nada con que defenderme?

.-Por algo soy lo que s

Hermione se había parado de su lugar y le había dado un golpe en la cara a Malfoy haciendo que cayera para atras...

.-Esa la pagas maldita...

Draco se paró agarrandose la nariz que le sangraba...

.-_Crucio!_

Hermione cayó en el piso y se empezó a retorcer, era una imagen horrible... Harry estaba viendo todo y no podía hacer nada... Trataba de moverse pero su cuerpo ya no le respondía... eso se estaba saliendo de control... Hermione estaba gritando ya del dolor causado por la cruciatus, hasta que por un momento Malfoy paró y Hermione se quedó allí tirada en el piso con la respiración agitada...

.-Que Potter? No la piensas defender?

.-...

.-Lo que pensaba... Bueno en ese caso nos divertiremos un rato con ella..._ Serpenthi_...

De la varita de Draco salió una serpiente mas grande de la que había sacado en segundo durante las clases de duelo... La serpiente se fue directo contra Hermione que la verla se paró... Estaba acercandose a Hermione sacando la lengua y mostrando sus colmillos...

.-Vamos Potter... Tu puedes controlarla, intentalo...

Harry hizo su mayor esfuerzo en tratar de hablar con la serpiente pero no podía...

.-Ay que aburrido eres... _Vipera evanesco...Silencius! Imperio!_

Hermione sintió como todo su cuerpo se relajaba al sentir la maldición mientras todos los demas sonidos desaparecían y escuchaba una voz lejana 'Grita' Hermione tomó aire y empezó a gritar a todo pulmón pero no se escuchaba nada... 'Mas fuerte' Hermione gritaba a todo lo que podía mientras sentía como toda su garganta se desgarraba lentamente... 'Vamos! Mas fuerte!' Hermione quería dejar de hacerlo porque ya estaba sintiendo muy fuerte el dolor, era insoportable...Despues de un minuto que fue eterno para ella, Malfoy solo dijo 'Ya basta'... Hermione dejó de gritar y Malfoy le quitó la maldición haciendo que cayera de nuevo en el piso, tosiendo... Estuvo unos segundos tosiendo desesperadamente cuando sintió el sabor a sangre y vio que estaba tosiendo sangre...

.-Asqueroso... Hasta aca se siente el edor de la sangre sucia...

Hermione no podía ni hablar sentía toda la garganta destrozada pero hizo un ultimo esfuerzo y se paró de su lugar quedando de frente a Malfoy con una mirada de gran odio...

.-Bien ya basta... Creo que... Iré a buscar mas victimas...

Harry se recuperaba un poco viendo todo lo que sucedia sintiendose totalmente inutil al no poder hacer nada... Sintió un poco de fuerza... Se paró lentamente con un gran esfuerzo sin hacer ruido... Malfoy estaba dandole la espalda, cuando Harry escuchó algo que le heló la sangre... La peor maldición de todas...

.-_Avada Kedavra_...

Harry vio como el cuerpo de Hermione caia a los pies de Malfoy con una gran elegancia y sutileza... Su cuerpo se llenó de tristeza, unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y un gran odio que fluyó por todas su venas, quería venganza... Sin siquiera pensarlo, sin imaginarlo las palabras salieron de su boca...

.-_Avada Kedavra!_

Harry le había lanzado la maldición pero no murió la instante... Cayó al piso y se retorció por unos momentos hasta que su cabeza cayó al piso mostrando que había muerto.  
Se acercó al cuerpo de Hermione, ya inherte... Sin vida... La tomó entre sus brazos y las lagrimas salieron mas de prisa... Le pasó su mano por la cara viendo sus ojos cerrados, ya muerta... Eso era todo... No tenía mas motivos por los cuales no arriesgar su vida... Era el momento... Todo debía terminar en ese momento.  
Con cuidado dejó a Hermione tras el pilar donde el se había sentado... La dejó recostada con la cara manchada de sangre de Harry al igual que toda su tunica y lentamente haciendo un gran esfuerzo se paró...

.-Draco! Tu!... Maldito Potter... Has matado a mi hijo!

Lucius caminaba hacia Harry con la varita en alto apuntando directamente al pecho de Harry...

.-E el se lo buscó...- dijo apenas con voz audible y ronca

.-Lucius! Calmate... El es mio...

.-No! Yo lo voy a mat...

Voldemort con su varita le lanzó una cruciatus haciendo que se retorciera en el piso...

.-Eso es para que aprendas a obedecer a tus superiores... Ahora si joven Potter, tu también morirás...

Harry hacia un gran esfuerzo al estar allí parado apuntandole a Voldemort con la varita, se iba a desplomar en cualquier momento...

Fin Flash Back

Todo eso rondaba la cabeza de Harry... Y todas las cicatrices del hilo de fierro aún estaban marcadas en su cuerpo y aún la palidez estaba en su cara... Debía de estar en la enfermería todavía pero se salió de allí... No quería ver algunos miembros de la Orden allí... Le traian de vuelta todos esos recuerdos...

Despues de todo eso... Ya nada alegraba a Harry estaba sumido en una depresión total... Ni si quiera le animaba la idea de haber derrotado a Voldemort de una vez por todas... Solo quería tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos, con vida, tan solo unos minutos para poder despedirse... Para poderle dar el ultimo adiós pero sabía que no era posible...

Su barbilla estaba recargada sobre sus piernas dobladas viendo hacia las montañas que rodeaban el castillo... Esos ojos color miel no se le borraban de la mente.  
Cerró los ojos por un momento, estaba cansado... No había dormido hacia ya bastantes dias, solo podía escuchar las alegres melodias que cantaban los pájaros, el calamar gigante que salia a tomar un rato el sol... Unos pasos que se acercaban, estaban cerca, Harry los escuchaba cada vez mas cerca hasta que se pararon justo delante de el... Abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse... Con la nada... Una ráfaga de viento le recorrió todo el cuerpo inundando por un segundo todo su cuerpo de una gran alegría, en ese momento supo que no era normal... Una pequeña esperanza nació en ese momento empezó a voltear a todos lados buscando algo o alguien pero no veía nada, estaba solo... Soltó un suspiro de tristeza y unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos cayendo lentamente sobre la tunica, mojandola mas de lo que ya estaba... De nuevo una ráfaga de aire lo abrazó secandole las lagrimas... Por un segundo pensó escuchar una voz, 'cierra los ojos'... Harry cerró los ojos rogando por no haberla solo imaginado, recordando cuando Hermione por primera vez le había dicho eso en ese mismo lugar... Harry puso mas atención en los sonidos pero solo escuchaba el pasto que se movia lentamente a causa del viento... Un calor lo envolvió poco a poco haciendo que quedara dormido en menos de un minuto...

.-Cierra los ojos...

Harry estaba de nuevo sentado junto al haya pero recargada en su pecho reposaba Hermione con una sonrisa... Harry cerró los ojos y sintó los calidos labios de Hermione que se posaban sobre los suyos, el le tomaba suavemente del cuello y profundizaba el beso respondiendole abiertamente y dejando por primera vez al descubierto sus sentimientos... Pero eso era solo un recuerdo... Era pasado... Lentamente se separaron ambos ya con los ojos abiertos...

.-No sabes como extrañaba esos besos...

.-Pero...

.-Shhh... No es solo un recuerdo Harry... Solo vine pedirte algo... No quiero que llores mas...

.-Pero es que... Yo te extraño mucho y... Yo tuve la culpa, pude haber hecho algo...

.-No es cierto Harry... No podías hacer nada... Porfavor no te sientas culpable...

.-Pero...

.-Porfavor Harry...

Harry miró a los ojos a Hermione que le miraba con una gran suplica en sus ojos...

.-Hermione... Te amo... No me dejes...

.-No hay nada que se pueda hacer... Yo... Solo vine a despedirme... Quiero que sepas que estoy bien...

.-No te vayas porfavor...

Por el rostro de Harry rodaron unas lagrimas mas... Si ese era un sueño era muy real...

.-Ven...

Hemione se le acercó a Harry y le dio un abrazo tratando de hacerle entender que no había nada que el pudiera hacer ya...

.-Harry... Si tu sigues llorando... Yo no podré irme y me quedaré solo a la mitad del camino...

.-Pero te quedarías como los fantasmas del colegio...

.-No... Hay cosas que no te puedo decir... No tengo mucho tiempo... Harry... Yo...

.-Pero... Estaras feliz si te vas?

.-Si Harry...

Harry le tomó de la barbilla y le miró a los ojos, los tenía con una gran tristeza y un tanto cristalinos... Lentamente le besó de nuevo sintiendo esa calidez que iba a extrañar, el quería que fuera feliz...

.-Me esperarás?

.-El tiempo que sea necesario... Te amo...

Y allí en donde todo había comenzado se dieron el ultimo beso lleno de tristeza y amor...

Lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos viendo que estaba tendido sobre el pasto bajo la sombra del haya... Con cuidado se paró y vio hacia todos lados, ella no estaba, todo había sido un sueño... Justo cuando había perdido las esperanzas de nuevo y se había parado para irse... Sintió una ráfaga de viento que le acariciaba lentamente la cara y el cabello y lo envolvia en un suave abrazo calido, haciendo que sintiera de nuevo esa esperanza, no había sido un sueño.  
El aire poco a poco se fue y Harry con una sonrisa ya en la cara empezó a caminar al castillo cuando escuchó algo entre el murmullo de los arboles...

'Te amo'

.-Yo también te amo Hermione...-Y en casi un suspiro agregó-yo también...

FIN

* * *

Ok... Tal vez todavía no se me dan este tipo de escenas pero bueno no importa, espero les haya gustado y me dejen reviews sobre que les pareció... Y sin tienen algun tipo de ideas que les guatría pueden pasarmelas y yo trataré de escribir algo...  
Bueno hasta la proxima... 


End file.
